In the Belly of the Beast
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: After the battle with Peter Pan and Jane in Return to Never Land, Captain Hook finds himself in a situation that puts him in danger. Inspired by tragicbeauty1991's Jonah story, but this is mostly my idea of what happened to Hook right after the octopus chased him and his crew out of Never Land.
1. Chapter 1

_**Any characters related to Peter Pan belongs to Disney and J.M. Barrie**_

* * *

They had lost their ship the _Jolly Roger_ , most of their crew.

Oh, yes.

For weeks now, the elegant, sophisticated, coiffed, genteel and distinguished Captain Hook and his loyal first mate, Mr. Smee have been marooned on a small island where their pursuer, the giant octopus couldn't find them.

"It's sure quiet out there" whimpered the first mate. "Maybe, I should check."

"No, Mr. Smee!" barked Hook.

"Don't you realize that if we go out there, that _thing_ could be waiting for us and glob us? No, we are staying on this island until it gives up and it will leave us alone."

Upset, Hook sat down on a tree stump and lowered his head, one hand holding his now rusted hook.

 _Me ship is gone_ he thought to himself. _Me crew has been eaten by that monster. What else can Pan torture me with?_

Tears fell from the pirate's eyes.

It didn't take long for the captain to turn around and sae Mr. Smee sleeping in a cave close by the tree stump.

Annoyed and helpless, Hook got up and walked over to the beach.

He looked upon his reflection in the ocean water and staring back at him is a man in torn clothing, his hair a mess.

The only thing that made him ridiculous was the broken bucket around his waist.

Seething with anger, Hook ripped the bucket off him, which ripped off the remaining of his shirt and revealed his chest, and threw it as far away as he could until he heard a splash.

He wished that he could have go down with the ship. He wished he could hide in a cave with a campfire. But, what he really wanted was his own ship back, sitting in his cabin and in bed.

The wind blew across the pirate's face, making him feel cold.

Suddenly, an orange tentacle emerged from the ocean.

 _Oh, no_ Hook thought fearfully. _Not again._

The pirate tried to run, but the giant tentacle grabbed him by the ankle, making him trip over.

"Ah! SMEE!" yelped Hook.

The first mate came running towards shore, but backed away when he saw the beast.

However, the octopus grabbed Smee around the waist.

Then, the octopus picked up Hook and it growled at him.

He was scared out of his wits as the monster breathed in his face.

"No, no" Hook pleaded.

But it was no use, the octopus threw Hook into its large mouth.

The pirate went down the giant animal's throat, screaming!

Smee was scared.

He bit into the octopus' tentacle, forcing the monster to let him go.

The octopus swam away, diving back into the ocean.

Mr. Smee was relieved he escaped, but he was guilty; he had lost his captain.

"CAP'N!" cried the first mate.

He tried to race to the ocean, but he realized he couldn't catch up to that monster.

Then, something pinched his foot.

Looking down, Smee saw that his captain's hook sitting close to his feet.

He picked it up.

The hook was now rusted and lost its silver color.

The first mate held the hook close to him and tears ran down his face.

* * *

Everything was dark inside.

It was dark, slimy and full of skeletons of eaten pirates.

But for Hook, he wasn't giving up the fight to stay alive.

Every second turned into minutes. The minute turned into hours, it was all frightening!

The captain charged toward the octopus' mouth, only to bounce off the walls of the mouth.

Angry and very desperate to escape, Hook tries again, only to bounce off the walls again.

"Great Scott!" hollered Hook. "I'm inside a monster!"

But, no matter how hard he tried, Hook couldn't get the octopus' mouth open.

It wasn't until he couldn't take it anymore.

With tears in his eyes, Hook slid down the mouth wall and sat down on the tongue.

He was petrified of being here. In the belly of the beast.

"I never wanted it to end this way" sniffled Hook.

" _This_ is why I DETEST cephalopods! How will I ever get out of here?!"

He fell on his knees in a trembling heap and began to sob.

Tears ran down his face and his handless arm against his chest.

Hook had no idea what to do. He didn't want to be here, but he had no choice but to endure this dark, cruel fate until he dissolves into nothingness.

 _There's no way out of this dark place_ Hook thought to himself. _I can't be free._

"I'd give anything to get out of here!" he wailed.

He continued to sob until he was tired of sobbing and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two!_**

 ** _Sorry about the long wait, I've been through a lot of garbage recently._**

 _ **Since nobody else other than Holly2001 voted on DeviantArt, I had to combine Holly's idea and my own ideas.**_

 _ **Credit goes to Holly2001.**_

* * *

Hook was rudely woken by a groan.

The octopus has fallen asleep and found itself a place somewhere at the bottom of the sea.

It was cramped inside, no place to move around and no light.

Hook was about to stand up, but he slid and fell down a slimy path.

"SMEEEEEEEE!"

And then, he landed in the lower stomach.

He jumped at the sight of skeletons, what used to be his former crew.

Seeing these creepy skeleton faces, Hook felt pale.

He sat down and curled up against the wall, it was slimy but Hook didn't care anymore. And then, he felt like his life flashed before his eyes.

Just from sitting, Hook began to think of what he did before he was eaten.

All the cruel things he did to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and that girl whom he mistook as Wendy, all the trouble he has caused in Never Land over the years.

And for what?

All because of a 'childish prank' that had cost his hand.

He thought of the things he could have done. Maybe he shouldn't have gone after Pan for revenge. Maybe he should have left Never Land, where the crocodile or the octopus wouldn't follow him.

Then, Hook felt like the dark ride was over.

"The beast fell asleep" he said to himself.

Hook felt better that the octopus fell asleep, but then he realized that the silence was the sound of death to him.

And then, it hit him.

He will escape while the sea monster is asleep.

But, he wasn't sure when he was going to escape.

From inside the belly of the beast, he couldn't tell if it was day or night. And he didn't want to escape while it was eating.

Hook climbed up the throat (that is if octopi have throats) and carefully tiptoed on the tongue, so he wouldn't wake the creature.

Then, he carefully slipped out of the mouth. It was an uncomfortable pinch, but he managed to get out without trouble.

Upon escaping his prison, Hook looked around to see that the octopus has brought itself to an underwater cenote for the night.

The cenote had five different currents running, some led to another centoes, some led to dark tunnels.

Nervous of the new surroundings, the pirate was about to swim up to the surface when he was suddenly sucked into a tunnel by a strong current.

Hook screamed as he was thrown around by the current, hitting rocks until he was knocked out cold.

The current still sent the pirate captain through the tunnel.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3!**_

* * *

It was morning when Hook resurfaced to a small beautiful cove.

The ride had left him very weak. He had received small but very bad bruises and a cut on his chest.

When he came to, Hook coughed out the water out of his mouth and crawled to shore.

"Blast" he muttered to himself.

Once he had reached the jungle of the island, Hook tried stand himself up, only to fall and land on a tree stump.

Seeing where he was, a memory came back to him. It was when he tricked the young girl, Jane into helping him capture Peter Pan.

Hook found the whole thing quite ironic; the girl he captured and brought to Never Land was alone and filled with hopelessness, and right now he was alone and filled with hopelessness.

Guilt filled inside Hook.

It was like he was in a dark place and there was no way out from it.

A sob was caught in his throat.

Hook sat on the tree stump and buried his head between his knees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Smee was searching all over the island, looking for Hook.

He was that loyal. He wouldn't give up on his captain.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" he called. "Oh, where can he be?"

But then as he took another step, Smee fell into a hole in the ground.

"Ow! What just happened?"

As he climbed up and out of the hole, Smee was soon surrounded by spears, held by angry natives!

Hook was passing by the forest part of the island when he saw the natives and hid in the bushes.

To Hook and Smee, these natives were quite very strange looking. They look nothing like the red skinned Indians. Not the tribe from when they kidnapped their princess, Tiger Lily.

These creatures were the size of pot bellied dwarves and they had large eyes, pig-like snouts and they talked rather funny, speaking gibberish words.

Smee felt like screaming "help!", but was too scared to say a word as the natives made him walk with them.

Hook was shocked, his first mate and his only friend was captured by the wild boar savages.

"Oh, Smee" moaned Hook quietly.

The pirate knew that he had to do something, but he couldn't let Peter Pan, not even Tinker Bell or the Lost Boys help him.

It was all up to him now. He had to rescue Smee before it's too late.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally! Another chapter ready to continue the story._**

* * *

Hook quietly followed the captured Smee and the boar natives to a small camp close to Crocodile Creek.

Since it was the cold, rain season, the crocodiles had gone away until springtime.

He hid in the shadows and watched as the natives threw Smee into a bamboo made cage and set up their campfire. They were going to cook Smee!

 _Oh, dear_ Hook thought to himself. _Not Smee…_

Quickly and quietly, Hook sneaked past the guards and climbed up a dead tree branch.

Smee was shaking inside the cage. He now knew what his captain felt like with the crocodile and the octopus.

Then, he felt the cage shake.

A small fairy flew up to the cage.

"Tinker Bell?" Smee gasped quietly. "I'm surprised to see you."

Tinker Bell smiled and then carefully poked her hand through the lock.

"Smee!" hissed a voice.

"Cap'n!" Smee cried.

"What are you waiting for? A scrap of meal?"

"No, Tinker Bell is rescuing me."

Hook was shocked. A fairy is rescuing his first mate?

"Blast that Tinker Bell!" he growled.

Tinker Bell noticed Hook and stuck out her tongue at him.

And then, she was able to unlock the cage door.

"Oh, thank you kindly, Miss Bell" Smee sighed in relief.

Tinker Bell nodded her head and then flew off.

Smee carefully climbed out and he and Hook slowly climbed down the tree.

The two pirates quickly ran out of the camp before the boar natives could even notice.

They ran and ran until their feet were sore.

Finally, they reached an cave and sat down on the ground.

"Mr. Smee, are you all right?" Hook asked.

"Aye, Cap'n" replied Smee. "But how did you escape?"

Hook explained to Smee how he slipped out of the octopus' mouth and was swept away by the currents of the cenote well.

Smee was relieved that his captain was alive.

The two spent the rest of the night in the cave, but what they didn't realize was that they had company while they were asleep.

 _ **Two p**_ ** _irates together again._**

 _ **The End**_


End file.
